This application proposes an expanded program of clinical research and mentoring of beginning clinical investigators by Graham E. Quinn, MD. Dr. Quinn is an established clinical investigator in retinopathy of prematurity and visual development. His recent course work and formal training in clinical epidemiology and biostatistics provide him with a strong foundation for further development of his own research, as well as for providing the appropriate environment and guidance needed by new investigators. Dr. Quinn has established collaborations with other investigators and centers at The Children's Hospital of Philadelphia and at the University of Pennsylvania that strengthen the proposed program of research and mentoring. He is requesting support to allow a period of intensive research focus in ocular growth and refractive error development to enhance his clinical research career, as well as allowing more time to mentor junior investigators to learn methods of clinical research. The goal of this award is to develop a center for the study of ocular growth and development at The Children's Hospital of Philadelphia and at the University of Pennsylvania.